Bajo la luna
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Sus ojos carmesí han conseguido su propósito en conjunto con sus palabras. Ese resquicio de inseguridad ha abandonado la mirada que evoca al mismo sol, para llenarla únicamente con alegría en su forma más pura.• Cont. "De Preparativos y Conspiraciones"
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer**: Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bajo la luna<strong>_

_**o0o**_

Si el alboroto en la Casa Principal hace apenas unas semanas parecía excesivo, en esos momentos no habría palabras para describirlo. Todos en la mansión se hallaban corriendo en los pasillos de aquí para allá ultimando algunos detalles y preparándose ellos mismos; después de todo, el gran día por fin llegó.

Y es por uno de esos pasillos precisamente, donde la señora de la casa camina sorteando con una sonrisa algunos youkais, hasta llegar a una habitación en concreto− ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¡Claro señora Wakana, pase! −la esposa del Segundo ingresó a la habitación, donde encontró a la youkai cabellera sentada detrás de la Yuki Onna, peinando su largo cabello y adornándolo con un par de _kanzashi_ de estilo _tama. _

− Está quedando hermoso Kejoro. Buen trabajo −alaba con una sonrisa.

− Gracias, hay que admitir que no existe nadie mejor que yo para esta tarea –exclamó con falsa presunción, mientras quitaba con delicadeza un par de mechones que obstruían más de la cuenta su visión−. Hemos decidido que en vez del _wataboshi_ usará el _tsunokakushi, _para que luzca un poco más el peinado, ¿verdad Tsurara? −pero sólo obtiene silencio. La joven se encontraba observando de forma abstraída la luz del atardecer que entra por la ventana−. ¿Tsurara?

Al momento de escuchar preocupación en su tono, pareció volver a la realidad− ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! El peinado, claro.

− Y… ¡Listo! Terminé. Sólo falta el maquillaje –con un salto, se dirigió hacia el pequeño tocador en una esquina, para tomar una pequeña cajita negra, un par de pinceles y demás maquillaje−. Nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo, ya que tu piel es muy pálida y no necesitarás más que pintura en los labios para estar lista –con el pincel toma algo de pintura carmín de la pequeña caja y de forma en extremo precisa, contornea sus labios para después rellenarlos de forma suave−. ¡Labios listos! Um… creo que falta algo… ¡Ya sé! Cierra los ojos… −tomó un delineador negro y los maquilló un poco−. ¡Listo! Oficialmente, hemos acabado. Te ayudaré a terminar de vestirte…

− Falta poco para que la ceremonia comience. ¿Por qué no vas a prepararte y yo ayudo a Tsurara? Casi anochece −Wakana se acercó hasta ellas, mientras se ponían de pie.

− Está bien. Si ocurre, o necesitan algo, estaré en mi habitación –se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla, volteó con una sonrisa pícara–. Cómo me gustaría estar presente cuando el amo Rikuo te vea… ¡Querrá saltarse todo y llegar a la noche de bodas cuanto antes! Considérate su regalo de cumpleaños.

− ¡Kejoro! –exclama con bochorno, mientras con carcajadas su amiga abandonaba la habitación. Por su parte, su futura suegra también se hallaba riendo de forma encantadora.

− Bien Tsurara, déjame acomodar el _kakeshita _–alisó algunas arrugas del kimono de un impoluto blanco, así como también reajustó un poco el obi−. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

− Estoy bien, un poco nerviosa… pero es lo normal ¿no? −su voz, en efecto, se escucha tensa.

− Bueno, mi boda con el padre de Rikuo fue muy pequeña y rápida, así que no estuve nerviosa –con su mano en el mentón, hace un mohín pensativo−; y tengo entendido que la boda de sus padres fue más bien una gran fiesta que una boda en sí. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ésta es la primera boda oficial en esta familia –mueve un poco los dos largos mechones que enmarcaban el pálido rostro para acomodar la parte de enfrente del traje, viendo la cara de angustia que de repente parece asaltar a la pobre ayakashi−. ¡Pero no te preocupes, es normal! Ya verás que todo pasará rápido.

La castaña se dirigió hacia una percha donde se encontraba la última prenda restante, para tomarlo e indicarle a la joven que introdujera los brazos en ella. Cuando lo hace y se coloca delante, da unos pasos hacia atrás para poder contemplarla.

− Estás muy linda, Tsurara.

− Se lo agradezco mucho, señora Wakana –con una sonrisa, le regala una reverencia–. Gracias por la ayuda.

− Mírate, tú también has crecido desde la primera vez que te vi apenas llegué a esta casa… y ahora vas a casarte con mi pequeño. Estoy tan contenta por ambos −toma ambas manos en un gesto cariñoso−. Y estoy orgullosa por su elección, nunca lo dudes.

Sin poder evitarlo, hace un poco más fuerte el agarre de sus manos− Lo sabe, ¿verdad? Que algunos de los altos mandos han cambiado de opinión con respecto a la boda.

− Él me lo dijo, sí. Pero también es lo que creo desde que llegaron tomados del brazo aquella mañana y anunciaron su compromiso −ella también tomó más fuerte sus manos–. Hoy no sólo veré como mi hijo se casará, sino también ganaré una hija −la sonrisa en su rostro era brillante y su mirada maternal–. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. ¿Me permites darte un abrazo, cariño?

Con una sonrisa, Tsurara sólo es capaz de asentir con la cabeza mientras Wakana la envuelve en sus brazos, correspondiéndole. Cuando finalmente se separan, la luz del atardecer por fin se ha ido.

Con los ánimos hasta el cielo, condujo a la joven hacia la puerta− Bien, llegó la hora.

_**o0o**_

− Apresúrate Rikuo, ya casi anochece.

En una esquina de la habitación se encuentra con pipa en mano Nurarihyon muy quitado de la pena, mientras observaba como su nieto terminaba de acomodarse el _haori_ de su _kuromotsuki, _al igual que el que porta su abuelo.

− Terminé −el castaño musita aliviado.

− ¿Estas nervioso? −el anciano lo mira fijamente mientras exhala el humo de su pipa.

− Un poco, aunque supongo que es normal −suspira dejando salir un poco de su impaciencia–. Creo que se excedieron con los preparativos, ¿no te parece?

− Era necesario, después de todo eres mi nieto y el Comandante del Clan, sin contar que hoy es tu cumpleaños −una sonrisa socarrona se instala en su arrugado rostro–. Además, eso sucede cuando pones a cargo a tu madre y a Kejoro, no lo olvides −ve como Rikuo ha cambiado su semblante sonriente por uno serio, de un segundo a otro. Por lo que con un suspiro comprensivo le habla–. Hiciste lo correcto en decirle Rikuo, no te mortifiques. Ella sabía que podría pasar y mírala, no se ha arrepentido.

− Pero aún así abuelo, no quiero que Tsurara la pase mal −revuelve sus cabellos apesadumbrado–. Era muy extraño que nadie hubiese objetado nada.

Una voz fuera de la habitación deja al antiguo Supremo Comandante con las palabras en la boca, mientras ve ingresar a sus subordinados en la habitación.

− Amo Rikuo, sólo venimos a desearle buena suerte –Kubinashi es el primero en hablar.

− ¿Cómo se siente, amo? –Kurotabo le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva.

− Nervioso, pero muy feliz… gracias chicos.

De nuevo, alguien pide permiso para ingresar a la habitación, el cual le es concedido con algo de extrañeza. Cuando la puerta se abre, un ayakashi alto de cabello bicolor se deja ver, mientras camina con gran seguridad.

− Shoei, ¿ha pasado algo? Pensé que ya habías ocupado tu lugar en el salón −el anciano no puede evitar sonreír complacido. No podría esperar menos del hijo de Hihi.

− Y así era, pero quería hablar a solas con el amo Rikuo antes de que la ceremonia comenzara –tuerce un poco el gesto al ver a los demás en la habitación–. Aunque creo que no importa si los demás escuchan.

− ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? −el Nura se acerca hacia el serio joven.

Toma un poco de aire antes de empezar− Tsurara y yo crecimos juntos, y al igual que sucede con Kubinashi, siempre la he querido como si la misma sangre corriera por nuestras venas. Ambos han estado conmigo siempre… en especial mi hermana mayor, ella me brindó su apoyo como nadie cuando mi padre falleció. Es excepcional −sus ojos se clavan con decisión en su líder−. Ella contará conmigo pase lo que pase, no lo olvide. Hágala feliz. No se lo estoy sugiriendo, amo Rikuo. Se lo exijo.

− ¡Mocoso! –Aotabo, quien hasta ahora había permanecido callado, lo apunta amenazante−. ¡Más respeto para tu Comandante!

− Descuida Ao –con un gesto, lo detiene, para después centrar nuevamente su atención en él–. Si, sé que ella también te aprecia mucho y que te considera su hermano menor –sonríe al recordar la alegría con que una vez la Yuki Onna le contó como jugaban cuando eran unos niños, siendo apenas un par de años mayor que él−. También sé que Hihi guardaba aprecio por Tsurara, por cuidarse mutuamente en sus ausencias –extiende su mano hacia el youkai–. Gracias por preocuparte por ella Shoei… siempre trataré de hacerla feliz, de retribuirle un poco de toda esa alegría que nos ha brindado no solo a nosotros dos, sino a todos. Te lo prometo.

Con una sonrisa complacida, estrecha la mano del castaño− Hmn, eso espero amo.

El último rayo de sol se ha ido definitivamente, por lo que con una última mirada a la ventana su forma diurna le da paso a su sangre youkai, ante la mirada de sus subordinados y abuelo.

− Chicos, creo que es mejor que se retiren –con una sonrisa de medio lado, se dirige a Nurarihyon mientras enfunda en su cintura la Nenekirimaru–. Bien abuelo, llegó la hora.

_**o0o**_

Ambos caminan por esos largos pasillos, hasta llegar a las puertas donde el Tercero hará su entrada con su futura esposa. Se mantienen en silencio, escuchando los susurros provenientes del interior, hasta que un par de pasos se escuchan por el corredor contiguo, a espaldas del peliblanco quien se encuentra más que impaciente.

− Justo a tiempo –el anciano exclama con sarcasmo, haciéndole una seña a su nieto para que voltee y así le ahorre un buen golpe−. Sólo no te desmayes.

Un segundo antes de voltear, se había preguntado a qué demonios se refería su abuelo, y un segundo después sabe la razón.

Su querida madre se encuentra caminando hacia ellos, enfundada en un kimono negro que reafirma su rango como la viuda de Rihan; y a pesar de los años, sigue viéndose esa chispa en sus ojos que atrajo al Segundo. Pero no es ella la que atrae toda su atención, sino la joven que camina con un espectacular tocado y _uchikake _azul marino adornado con un paisaje nevado, sus manos enlazadas y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Esa chica que se encuentra en esos momentos frente a él, y que ha hecho que posiblemente tenga una cara de idiota que será la delicia de su abuelo por un largo, largo tiempo.

_La mujer con la que pronto unirá su vida para siempre. _

− Buenas noches, amo Rikuo. Lamento haberlo hecho esperar −le dedica un pequeño cabeceo en señal de respeto, al igual que una sonrisa.

− No te preocupes, te hubiese esperado el tiempo que fuera. Estás preciosa, Tsurara −él parece estar saliendo apenas de su estupor y el rostro de la Yuki Onna no podría estar más rojo.

− Gracias…

− ¿Ambos están listos? −la voz de Nurarihyon detrás de ellos hace pegar un pequeño respingo en la ayakashi, para después asentir.

Unos pequeños youkais deslizan las puertas, haciendo que todo el ruido en la enorme habitación se detenga de golpe, los primeros en entrar son el Tercero y la dama de las nieves, seguidos de Wakana y Nurarihyon.

En su caminata, observan a los lugartenientes en los primeros puestos, ataviados de negro con sus exquisitas ropas que portan el emblema del Clan Nura. Con forme avanzan, rostros familiares se dejan ver: Kejoro les dedica una gran sonrisa, así como sus demás amigos. También se encuentra presente Osamu, el gran oni del Clan Hayashi, quien al saberse poseedor de la atención de Rikuo le dedica un guiño con diversión y un pequeño saludo, quien de forma imperceptible responde.

Al terminar de recorrer el largo tramo, ambos jóvenes toman asiento uno junto al otro, de frente a los presentes, sin tocarse. El antiguo Comandante se queda de pie a un lado de ellos, su nuera tomando asiento a uno de sus costados.

− Bien, todos nosotros sabemos la razón que nos ha traído hasta aquí esta noche. No sólo mi nieto cumple un año más de vida, sino que también ha decidido desposarse —a pesar de su apariencia, sigue teniendo el garbo que siempre lo caracterizó−. Y es esta joven, vástago de Setsura, quien a su vez fue hija de Toono y quien peleó por y para el Clan, la elegida.

Un par de murmullos indignados rompen el silencio, y las réplicas veladas con cobardía no se hacen esperar. La gran mayoría se indigna por la interrupción, pero son Kejoro, Zen y Shoei quienes lanzan miradas más que envenenadas para hacerlas callar.

"−… _Igual que su padre… " _

− Su decisión será respetada por todos nosotros –hace caso omiso de las voces–; y a cambio, lo único que pediremos es seguir contando con su lealtad, ya no como fiel subordinada, sino como la esposa del Tercer Gran Supremo Comandante de nuestro Clan.

"−… _al parecer, no aprendió de su error..." _

Con una profunda reverencia hacia los presentes, la joven confirma su compromiso para con el Clan, siempre teniendo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos dorados.

Es entonces cuando Wakana deja su lugar para dirigirse con una pequeña bandeja hacia la pareja, quienes ahora se encuentran uno frente al otro dando su perfil a los asistentes, quienes guardaron silencio en cuanto la vieron levantarse. Toma de nuevo asiento esta vez frente a ellos, para de la misma finamente decorada tomar un delgadísimo y largo listón de la más fina seda roja. Rikuo extiende su mano izquierda hacia su madre, quien después de darle un suave apretón de forma cariñosa, hace un pequeño nudo con la tela en su dedo meñique, justo al lado de la alianza que comparte con la mujer de las nieves. Después es el turno de Tsurara, quien ofrece su pálida mano. Con eso, Wakana regresa a ocupar su antiguo puesto.

El Tercero mira su delicada mano adornada por ambos símbolos, y después la observa mirándolo de igual forma, con sus orbes dorados tratando de esconder sus miedos e inseguridades de forma valiente, y a la vez transmitiéndole todos esos sentimientos que sólo ella es capaz de brindarle.

− Yo, Rikuo, prometo proteger lo que este símbolo de unión representa, así como respetarte, cuidarte y amarte hasta que los Dioses así lo permitan −a pesar del pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos carmesí han conseguido su propósito en conjunto con sus palabras. Ese resquicio de inseguridad ha abandonado la mirada que evoca al mismo sol, para llenarla únicamente con alegría en su forma más pura.

Tratando de retener las lágrimas, la joven habla de manera suave− Yo, Tsurara, prometo proteger lo que este símbolo de unión representa… así como respetarlo, cuidarlo y amarlo hasta que los Dioses así lo permitan −un par de risas divertidas resuenan en el lugar, por lo que dándose cuenta de su error, rectifica totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada−. ¡Es decir...! Prometo respetarte, cuidarte y amarte hasta que los Dioses así lo permitan.

_En ese instante, es como si esos murmullos jamás hubiesen existido._

El viejo Nurarihyon ahora se acerca hacia ellos, ocupando el lugar en el que la vivaz castaña momentos antes había estado sentada. De la bandeja, toma un pequeño sakazuki rojo y lo pone en manos de su nieto con una sonrisa. Después, toma una pequeña tetera y coloca un poco de sake en él.

Con el sake en mano, le dedica una última mirada a Tsurara antes de tomar los tres pequeños tragos correspondientes. Una vez que ha terminado, regresa el recipiente a manos de su abuelo, para que este lo coloque a su vez, en manos de la ayakashi. El sake vuelve a caer dentro del sakazuki, ante la atenta mirada de todos. E igual que Rikuo, ella le dedica una mirada profunda antes de acercar a sus labios tres veces el último símbolo que la hará su esposa.

Con cuidado, el antiguo Comandante quita de sus pálidas manos el recipiente− Felicidades a ambos –trata de disimular su personal emoción, pero demonios, es una tarea demasiado difícil–. Y bienvenida a la familia, Tsurara.

Así, marido y mujer se dedican la tradicional reverencia mientras el resto de los presentes los imitan de forma solemne, culminando finalmente la ceremonia.

_**o0o**_

La oscuridad cubre con su manto las desiertas calles de la ciudad, mientras la gran procesión del Desfile de los Cien Demonios se haya festejando con risas, cantos y felicitaciones a los cuatro vientos.

− ¡Aún no puedo creerlo! −con cuidado de no estropear las flores que mantiene en sus manos, Kejoro celebra con una gran sonrisa en medio del mar de criaturas–. Por fin se han casado… oh Dioses, ¡estoy tan feliz por ellos!

− Yo tampoco puedo creerlo aún… ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que la pequeña Yuki Onna sería la próxima señora Nura? −contestó de vuelta Kuro, entre gritos.

− _**¡UN HURRA POR EL AMO Y YUKI ONNA! **_−la voz del gran monje Aotabo se ha escuchado de forma arrolladora−. _**¡UN HURRA POR EL CLAN NURA! **_−y así es secundado por un centenar de gritos y ovaciones.

Llevan un rato caminando por las calles de Ukiyoe y en ese momento se encontraban adentrándose en el bosque que lo rodea. Conforme se van internando, los gritos y la algarabía van disminuyendo, hasta convertirse en un silencio cómodo y añorante.

A la cabeza e iluminando el camino para todos con un par de llamas azuladas se encuentra el Señor del Pandemonio y su esposa, quienes de vez en cuando se dedican pequeñas sonrisas mientras avanzan. Detrás de ellos, lógicamente se encuentran su madre y abuelo. Habiendo caminado por unos largos minutos en la parte más profunda del bosque, los pasos de todos aminoran al llegar a su destino. Con total respeto, andan por un ancho camino que divide el lugar sagrado…hasta llegar a un punto en específico.

Frente a ellos, se pueden observar tres lapidas de piedra que a pesar de los años siguen conservándose. La primera es de Youhime, la princesa humana que conquistó el corazón de Nurarihyon, quién al observarla no puede más que sonreír levemente con ternura.

Tsurara da media vuelta hasta llegar hacia Kejoro, quién con una sonrisa un tanto triste le entrega el pequeño ramo de saxífragas. Ya con las flores, regresa sobre sus pasos hasta Rikuo, para acercarse hacia las otras dos.

A un lado del sitio de descanso de la princesa, se encuentra también de manera simbólica la lápida de la antigua Yuki Onna, aquella que fue importante no solo para Nurarihyon, sino también para todos aquellos que la conocieron. Y así también, al lado de las dos mujeres que lo más lo amaron en vida, se encuentra los restos del Segundo Gran Comandante Nura.

Tsurara toma asiento en la yerba, siendo imitado por el de cabellos blancos a su lado. Con infinito cariño, el Comandante acaricia el nombre de su padre por sobre la fría piedra. A sus espaldas, su madre seca un par de lágrimas felices de sus ojos.

− Me hubiese gustado que estuvieras presente este día, papá –su voz se quiebra un poco–. Pero a pesar de eso, sentí como si todo el tiempo hubieses estado a mi lado. Gracias.

La Yuki Onna lo observa con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos− Supongo que siempre se sale con la suya, ¿verdad, amo Rihan...? −no puede evitar reír un poco, divertida. Recordando…

"− _Eres tan testaruda como tu madre. Pero aún tengo mucho tiempo para que cambies de opinión…" _

Con cuidado, divide el ramo de flores en dos, poniendo una parte frente a la lápida del Segundo y otra frente a la de su madre– Gracias por todo, hermano —sus palabras las susurra al viento, queriéndole hacer llegar de esa forma que de nuevo ha ganado. Después, su mirada dorada cae sobre la otra piedra, mientras siente un pequeño peso en su corazón, el cual duda mucho que alguna vez se vaya−. Madre… te extraño… −sonríe de forma dulce–. Aunque no te recuerde, siempre estás conmigo…

Siente como una de sus manos es tomada fuertemente por otra más grande y cálida, por lo que la afianza de igual forma.

"− _Frente a ambos, juro que lucharé tanto como tú no pudiste hacerlo en su momento, padre… pase lo que pase, permaneceremos juntos. No importa contra qué tenga que luchar, no permitiré que nada ni nadie la aparte de mi lado". _

Ambos se levantan, y aún tomados de la mano fuertemente, Rikuo se dirige con una sonrisa hacia sus subordinados– Regresemos a la Casa Principal. Es hora de festejar.

De nuevo todos comienzan el camino de regreso después de rendirle sus respetos al Comandante caído, mientras una pequeña brisa otoñal parece despedirlos del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>BRSuki:<strong> ¿A poco no le quedó hermoso? No, hermoso no, PRECIOSO. Posiblemente tenga aún muchos fallos, pero estoy un poco cansadita así que posible se lo paso después con las mejoras :D.

* * *

><p><em>Tu tranquilita Su, ya nos sabemos de qué va el asunto. No te preocupes y de nuevo gracias amiga! :3<em>

_¿Qué dos meses que? ¿Dos meses, en serio? 0.o…Al demonio! Two Shot nuevo terrícolas!(¿?) Tenía pensado escribir un enorme one-shot, pero como me aventé la mitad de un tirón decidí dividirlo en dos partes. ! BODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :') Pensé que había sido muy obvia con mi pasada nota de autor en "De Preparativos y Conspiraciones", pero me alegra que se hayan quedado con la duda, espero haberlos sorprendido xD_

_Sé que como es un shonen, es casi seguro que al final de NuraMago no veamos una boda de cualquier tipo… ¡así que me dispuse a realizar mi sueño guajiro para las masas! Es lo maravilloso de FF :3 _

_Como lo habrán notado, la boda fue parecida a una boda japonesa tradicional… y digo que fue parecida porque le meti de mi cosecha al cambiar algunas cosas y porque sinceramente creo que ni metiéndote a mil sitios de internet se puede cubrir todo lo referente a este tipo de bodas. Como el que la novia debe de entrar y salir con la suegra o como que el que auspició la ceremonia no fue un monje shintoista o budista, sino el mismo Nurarihyon (es tan genial, que hasta reverendo nos salió xDDD). Lo cual me parece lógico, ya que es la cabeza del clan. Me tomé la libertad de hacer alusión al llamado "hilo rojo del destino" el cual aquí lo representé de forma un tanto diferente (búsquenla si les interesa, a mí me gustó mucho). Sin contar que es una leyenda muy romántica a mi parecer, la incluí como parte esencial de la ceremonia porque los yakuza se amputan el dedo meñique en señal de lealtad hacia sus jefes, además de que en el periodo Edo las mujeres también se amputaban ese dedo en señal de amor desmedido y lealtad hacia sus maridos, y se supone que este hilo rojo es un hilo invisible que une a los enamorados, a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias, porque hay una arteria en ese dedo que conecta al corazón. En conclusión, estrecha relación entre meñique, hilo y romance… y ya me explayé xDDD jejeje, perdón. _

_También incluí a Shoei en la ecuación :3. Siempre me llamó la atención que llamara a Tsurara "hermana mayor" desde que vi el anime, por eso decidí que tuviera esa pequeña charla con Rikuo (además, es normal advertirle al novio que la chica no está sola, sea padre, hermano o amigo xD). Y pues bueno, también quise que estuvieran de alguna manera en ese día tan especial para nuestra parejita dorada sus respectivos padres (Rihan y Setsura ruleando hasta después de muertos! TTwTT) E incluso hice alusión a "Ciega Convicción", eso puede verse en el pensamiento de Rikuo, muy parecido al de Rihan. Plan con maña, porque indirectamente parece que les dio su bendición sin pensar en lo que ocurriría realmente en un futuro *w* (insisto, es mi héroe xDDD)_

_La siguiente parte no tardará en salir (espero) y tengo pensado algunas cosillas por ahí que espero sean de su agrado xD_

_Saludos como siempre a Suki, a Lonely Athena, Citsimsan, Taeyon-Oikawa_, _Tsurara 12012,_ _Ivancho y a todos los que lean o han leído algo de su servilleta xD. Muchas gracias! :) _

_Nos leemos pronto! _

**_Corazón De Piedra Verde_**


	2. Capítulo II

**DISCLAIMER**: Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Solo la historia es mía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>II<strong>_

−Muchas gracias−el peliblanco toma la pequeña bolsita de seda con una sonrisa. Con el simple tacto, se da cuenta de que se tratan de monedas, posiblemente de oro.

La youkai con cabeza de reptil realiza una reverencia –Y también tenemos un regalo para su señora.− su acompañante le da un paquete, el cual le entrega a la Yuki Onna –Es un kimono, espero le guste.

−Muchas gracias – agradece con una ligera reverencia, sonrojada.

− En nombre del clan Genda, le deseamos una larga y prospera vida, amo Rikuo. Y felicidades por su matrimonio.−mostrando sus respetos, los representantes del Clan se retiran, permitiendo que los youkais faltantes en la fila rindan el tributo correspondiente a la ocasión.

El gran salón se halla en esos momentos rebosante, con todos sus ocupantes comiendo y charlando animadamente, mientras que la pareja de recién casados atiende a los cientos y cientos de subordinados que viajaron de todas partes para la celebración.

−Apuesto a que nunca habías pensado en que este día llegaría tan pronto, ¿eh, Nurarihyon?−en una de las pequeñas mesas contiguas, Osamu se encuentra cómodamente sentado junto al antiguo Comandante y su nuera.

−No estés tan seguro de ello, mi buen amigo–le da una calada a su pipa– Desde el momento en que mi lento nieto se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, este día se veía venir.

−La verdad es, que la noticia no nos cayó tan de sorpresa, Osamu–Wakana comenta de forma animada, entrando en la conversación – Creo que la única verdaderamente sorprendida fue Tsurara. Hasta el momento, solo había sido su subordinada y al siguiente día ya era su prometida.

El oni ríe de forma estruendosa− Tan típico en esta familia, ustedes y sus proposiciones. Quiero creer que Rihan también la sorprendió a usted, ¿verdad?

−Sí, tiene usted razón –contesto con una sonrisa divertida.

Por su parte, el último de los youkais por fin se ha presentado ante el Nura, quien con una sonrisa agradecida lo despide. Su mirada se dirige hacia su compañera, quien con sus grandes ojos dorados recorre la habitación con una sonrisa.

− ¿Cómo la está pasando hasta el momento, señora Nura?− se acerca un poco más a la chica, quien al escucharlo voltea con algo de sorpresa.

−Muy bien−le regala una sonrisa brillante, para de forma inconsciente redirigir su mirada hacia un costado, buscando a alguien entre la multitud.

− ¿A quién buscas, Tsurara?− Rikuo pregunta con extrañeza y diversión.

− ¿Yo? Yo no busco a nadie, ¿Por qué debería?− una risita nerviosa sale de sus labios –Todos están aquí, bueno, a excepción de los Keikan que no quisieron asistir y los ayakashi de Toono …aunque Yura envió su regalo de cumpleaños y sus felicitaciones, al igual que Reira, Itaku y los demás…me pregunto si Ryuji no molestó demasiado a Yura por ello…

−Sabes que eres muy mala mintiendo, ¿verdad?−al instante se sonroja, para diversión del chico − ¿Me dirás que sucede?

Cuando estaba a punto de responderle, una potente voz la interrumpe− Perdón por la interrupción, pero aún no lo he felicitado por su cumpleaños, Supremo Comandante. Y lo más importante, por su matrimonio. ¿No habrá olvidado que prometió que me presentaría personalmente a su esposa, cierto?

−Claro que no lo he olvidado−con un gesto, lo invita a sentarse frente a ellos−. Osamu, ella es Tsurara. Tsurara, él es Osamu, líder del Clan Hayashi y un viejo amigo de mi abuelo.

−Encantada de conocerlo finalmente– le rinde sus respetos.

−El sentimiento es mutuo, querida –les regala una profunda reverencia –Debo decir, que las numerosas descripciones sobre su persona no le hicieron justicia en absoluto. Es usted muy hermosa, si me permite el atrevimiento. Se parece mucho a su madre.

−M-muchas gracias –lleva una de sus manos hacia su rostro, sintiendo el incremento de temperatura de sus mejillas− ¿Usted conoció a mi madre?−pregunta tímidamente.

− ¡Por supuesto! Hace unos quinientos cincuenta años, si mi memoria no me falla –una sus enormes manos se dirige hacia su barbilla, de forma pensativa. –En aquellos días, ella llevaba tiempo al lado del Clan Nura. Y fue en una de las visitas para nada planeadas del viejo Nurarihyon en la que conocí a Setsura. Incluso dejó varios corazones rotos dentro de mis filas.− Osamu no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver la mirada anhelante y devota de la chica al escuchar hablar de su madre. Y no para menos, ya que ella siempre fue uno de los pilares principales del Clan, por su valentía y lealtad.− También me han dicho que usted es la representante del Distrito Nishikigoi.

−Así es. Ayudo a la familia Arawashi en el mercado Garakuta, son grandes amigos míos y un gran apoyo para nosotros. El distrito estaba bajo la jurisdicción de mi madre, por lo que el amo Rikuo decidió que yo me haría cargo.−de repente, sus mejillas se colorean al ver la mirada del Nura − ¡Lo siento!... aun no me acostumbro…

Frente a ambos, el ayakashi observo como el peliblanco toma la mano de su esposa cariñosa y comprensivamente, no sin algo de divertida resignación. Ella solo le sonríe de vuelta. Añorante de tiempos más felices con su esposa, habla nuevamente– Con solo verlos, me di cuenta de que es muy valiosa, Rikuo. No pudiste haber hecho mejor elección. Estén siempre juntos –realiza una pequeña reverencia −les deseo una larga y prospera vida a ambos. Y espero que visiten mi hogar alguna vez, nada me encantaría más que disponer de su agradable compañía.

−Muchas gracias, me encantaría charlar con usted nuevamente –la Yuki Onna agradece el gesto con sincera alegría.

−Ten por seguro que así será, Osamu – habla el Comandante con una sonrisa – Y gracias por contar esta noche con tu presencia. Tú también puedes venir a visitarnos cuando gustes.

−Hubiese sido incapaz de perderme semejante acontecimiento. Y gracias muchacho, créeme que te tomaré la palabra.− con algo de dificultad, estira uno de sus brazos hasta tomar una de las botellas de sake en una mesa contigua − ¡A su salud!− y así, el sake desapareció como por arte de magia.

De repente, un animado Aotabo se acerca hacia ellos, llamando la atención de la joven dama de las nieves− Tsurara, ya llegaron.

− ¿Dónde están?−se levanta de un salto, para sorpresa de Rikuo.

− ¿Llegaron? ¿Quiénes?− ¿es su imaginación o lo están ignorando a propósito?

Las puertas del salón se abren nuevamente, dándole paso a un grupo ya bien conocido por él. Aunque claro, eso no fue inconveniente para dejar de sorprenderse. Por el corredor caminan Torii y Maki, brindándoles una sonrisa a lo lejos; a su lado una asustadiza Kana trata de aparentar el cierto temor que aun siente hacia los youkais. Claro que son caso aparte Kiyotsugu y Shima, quienes encabezando el grupo observan con gran fascinación a cada criatura de la enorme habitación y a la novia de la celebración con enorme adoración, respectivamente. Por su parte, los presentes solo los observan con algo de curiosidad.

Ya de pie, el jefe del Clan se dirige con confusión hacia Ao − ¿Qué hacen aquí?

−Fue idea de Yuki Onna, amo. –con eso, voltea a verla aun confundido.

−Sé que quería que estuviesen presentes, aun con la naturaleza de la celebración.−volteo hacia el pequeño grupo, ya casi frente a ellos –Son nuestros amigos, los que han compartido muchas cosas con nosotros, con usted. Siempre han sido importantes en su vida y ellos merecen pasarla con usted esta noche. Hablé con su abuelo y él estuvo de acuerdo.

− ¡Rikuo!− unas muy animadas Maki y Torii se acercan y lo abrazan − ¡Felicidades!−la pelinegra voltea hacia la Yuki Onna con una sonrisa – ¡Estas preciosa, Tsurara!

− ¿O debemos llamarte señora Nura ahora? La verdad, como humana desconozco sus protocolos youkai en estos casos− la rubia, a pesar de hablar con seguridad, no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la tan repentina confianza de su amiga hace unos segundos.

Adivinando sus pensamientos, se dirige a ellas con algo de vergüenza− ¡No, no! Tsurara está bien.

− ¡Muchas felicidades, Rikuo!−Shima toma la mano del Nura, para después con un sonrojo dirigirse a la mujer a su lado − ¡Muchas felicidades para ti también, Oikawa!... e-estas muy linda.

− ¡Esta es una gran noche!−con el puño en alto, Kiyotsugu se encuentra con una sonrisa –Oikawa y Rikuo han contraído nupcias y la Patrulla Paranormal Kiyojuji está nuevamente junta. Felicidades a ambos. Tenemos un regalo para ustedes –de su saco extrae una pequeña caja, la cual entrega a los ayakashi frente a él – De parte de todos nosotros.

Mientras su esposo sostiene la pequeña caja con una de sus manos, la Yuki Onna quita la tapa.

−Cuando hace dos días fuiste fue a buscarnos y nos dijiste que se casaban, pensamos que deberíamos regalarles algo especial.−explica, refiriéndose a Tsurara – Están bendecidos por un monje del templo Meiji.

Con delicadeza, cada uno toma un _enmusubi-omamori__:_ el de color blanco lo toma él y ella hace lo mismo con el rojo, tal como lo marca la tradición. Ambos amuletos son de seda y al darles la vuelta, se pueden ver bordada claramente una palabra con hilos dorados:

_Felicidad…_susurran al mismo tiempo.

−Muchas gracias, chicos.−el gesto lo ha conmovido tanto, que cree que las palabras no serán nunca suficientes.

−Son hermosos, gracias.−los ojos de Tsurara se cristalizan un poco.

−La idea fue de Kana.

La Yuki Onna, entonces, dirige su mirada hacia la callada castaña, a unos pasos de ella. Con el amuleto fuertemente afianzado en su pecho camina hacia ella, quien al verla no puede evitar sentirse insignificante. Después de todo, al verla vestida así no puede evitar compararla con una antigua princesa feudal.

−Me alegra que pudieras venir, Kana –realiza una reverencia respetuosa, para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Tanto ella como la humana se dirigen una mirada profunda.

−No podía faltar. Rikuo siempre será mi mejor amigo y el estar presente en su cumpleaños…y en su boda, me hace muy feliz. Gracias por permitirnos asistir... Tsurara.−ambas sonríen, pero es la castaña la que trata de ocultar su tristeza.

La dama de las nieves se hace a un lado concediéndole el paso a la chica, quien se acerca al ayakashi.

−Hola, Rikuo.

−Kana...

−Feliz cumpleaños –de repente, se acerca y lo abraza fuertemente – Y…felicidades por tu boda… deseo que seas muy feliz.

Él la conoce desde que eran unos niños, han compartido momentos muy preciados. Creyó, por un corto tiempo, sentir atracción hacia ella…que tal vez terminarían juntos. Hasta que su corazón le dio la respuesta que por mucho tiempo ignoró inconscientemente. Por ello y porque la quiere y sabe de sus sentimientos, puede darse cuenta del dolor que la embarga, por lo que la abraza de regreso.

−Tú también serás mi mejor amiga siempre –susurra.

_Su destino era no estar juntos._

Sus amigos los observan con una mezcla de pena y alegría entremezcladas. Tsurara sólo aparta la mirada, dándoles un poco de privacidad. Ella también puede sentir su pena, porque por mucho tiempo ella estuvo en su lugar.

Kana se separa del youkai que la salvó infinidad de veces, del que hasta hoy está enamorada. Ya no lo ve con tristeza, sino con la alegría que solo un buen amigo podría brindar.

−Gracias…

−Bueno, veo que llegaron justo a tiempo−Nurarihyon se ha acercado al grupo colocándose al lado del viejo oni con una sonrisa, quien hasta el momento pasó inadvertido para ellos − ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros?

Al reparar en el enorme ayakashi de piel rojiza y cuernos, el líder de la Patrulla Paranormal se acerca extendiendo una mano con ojos soñadores− ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Kiyotsugu, amigo de Rikuo.

−Oh vaya, ¿es él quien organizó tu defensa frente a los humanos cuando ocurrió lo del Clan Hyaku Monotagari, cierto? Al igual que todos tus amigos –mientras se dirige a Rikuo, toma la mano del mas que encantado Kiyo –Es bueno saber que el Supremo Comandante tiene tan buenos amigos como ustedes. Mi nombre es Osamu y el placer es mío. ¡Vamos, siéntense con nosotros y charlemos un rato!

− ¡Claro!

−Kiyo, solo compórtate por favor − al verlo, Maki no puede evitar suspirar. Parece un niño pequeño en una dulcería.

El grupo es conducido a tomar asiento mientras hablan con el ayakashi, dejando a los novios de pie.

−Gracias Tsurara –el peliblanco se acerca a ella.

−No tiene por qué, me alegra verlo feliz – él está a punto de tomar su mano, cuando uno de los altos mando se acerca hacia ellos.

−Perdón por molestarlo, Supremo Comandante, pero me preguntaba si podríamos disponer de su tiempo por unos momentos. Seremos breves. –sin duda notó como se alejó discretamente de su compañera.

Aclara su garganta, un poco avergonzado –Por supuesto− voltea a ver a la Yuki Onna, quien con una sonrisa comprensiva asiente.

−Está bien, al parecer Kejoro quiere hablar conmigo− ambos ven como la ayakashi, al darse cuenta de la situación, llama la atención de Tsurara de manera discreta.

−No tardaré, así podremos disfrutar de la celebración – con una sonrisa, da media vuelta para dar por acabado el asunto.

_** o0o**_

Una hora y media.

Después de quince minutos de conversación, dejó de prestar atención a lo que los ayakashi sentados frente a él le decían. Si su abuelo en esos momentos hubiese estado a su lado, de seguro que ya le hubiera dado un buen golpe frente a sus subordinados por su falta de respeto.

Distraídamente, da un breve recorrido por el salón percatándose de que todos la están pasando muy bien: puede ver a su abuelo y a su madre hablando animadamente con sus amigos y Osamu, quien a su vez parece encantado con el grupo de humanos. Kubinashi, Kurotabo, Ao y los demás tienen un pequeño enfrentamiento de vencidas, gracias al alcohol. Del otro lado del salón, puede ver en una de las mesas como Kejoro parece hablar con Tsurara, la cual en momentos se sonroja furiosamente con una cara de sorpresa total, por lo que tapa su rostro con una de las mangas de su kimono. Su compañera solo ríe con diversión.

Al verla, es inconsciente su propia sonrisa.

−… ¿Amo Rikuo?−la voz de uno de sus subordinados parece traerlo a la realidad – ¿Nos está escuchando?

Revuelve un poco sus cabellos, en un gesto típico de su contraparte humana –Claro, y tengan por seguro que todos esos puntos los discutiremos una vez que todos los lugartenientes estén presentes−se levanta de su lugar, para sorpresa de los ancianos –Si me disculpan.−y con eso, se retira, con dirección a su esposa.

Pero no da ni tres pasos, cuando siente que lo abrazan por los hombros− ¡Rikuo! ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dignado a pasar un rato con tu hermano?

−He estado ocupado atendiendo a mis subordinados –suspira de forma cansina −, toda la noche.

−Sí, lo he notado. Tanto así que no has pasado tiempo con ella, ¿cierto?−ambos voltean hacia donde se supone que debería estar la ayakashi, encontrando la mesa vacía.

−Iré a buscarla…

− ¡Espera un momento!−Zen lo toma del brazo y vuelve a abrazarlo, con una sonrisa –No puedo creer que mi hermano este casado, ¡y antes que yo!−suelta una carcajada −, aún recuerdo cuando corrías por ahí de pequeño gastándole bromas a todo mundo, hasta a tu mujer.−se acerca a Rikuo, con una sonrisa pícara –Y hablando de Yuki Onna, creo que es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una plática de hombres, Rikuo. No querrás que tu abuelo la inicie ¿o sí? Me pareció escuchar hace rato que tenía pensado hacerlo.

−No gracias, no es necesario que ni tu ni el abuelo lo hagan− a pesar de su semblante contrariado y un poco molesto, no puede evitar ponerse rojo de vergüenza. Ya puede hacerse una leve idea de lo que Kejoro le decía a Tsurara.

El ayakashi solo se ríe, mientras toma una botella de sake, sirviendo un par de tragos−Está bien, está bien, no te pongas así.−su rostro recobra un poco de seriedad. Le tiende un vaso− ¿Sabes? Esta fiesta se hizo con el fin de que la pasaran bien, juntos. ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto?

"−_Si, ¿Por qué no hago algo al respecto?" −_su voz diurna se escucha en su cabeza, como una epifanía.

Con una sonrisa divertida, toma el sake de un solo trago− Tienes razón Zen, gracias.−la cara de su hermano jurado cambia de seria a sorprendida mientras observa como el Supremo Comandante camina por en medio de la habitación hacia la salida sin reparar en las miradas extrañadas ni en aquellos que quieren llamar su atención.

− ¡Rikuo! ¿A dónde vas?−su grito divertido es respondido con un ademan de despedida por parte del Nura, quien ni siquiera se ha dado la vuelta. Cuando pasa frente al antiguo Supremo Comandante, madre y amigos, les sonríe. Y solo por si acaso, le dirige una mirada de _"No intentes detenerme, anciano"_ a su abuelo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Está seguro de que sabe lo que tiene en mente, pero no está demás prevenir.

_** o0o**_

−Kejoro en serio, no es necesario que me acompañes a la habitación, no es como si fuera a perderme –ambas se encuentran caminando por los pasillos, rumbo a la habitación que hasta ese día compartían.−Solo me quitaré el _uchikake._

−Ya lo sé Yuki Onna, pero ni creas que te volverás a escabullir de mí como hace rato. ¡Aun no terminamos nuestra conversación!

Detiene su marcha abruptamente –Kejoro…−lleva una sus manos hacia su frente, con bochorno.

− ¡Claro que sí! Necesitas mi guía− habla como un maestro estricto lo haría con uno de sus alumnos, deteniendo su marcha también y volteando a verla – Además, conociéndote, estoy segura de que tú nunca has tenido…-

− ¡B-basta!−su rostro se encuentra más que rojo− R-realmente todo esto es demasiado vergonzoso… por favor.

−Está bien, está bien, te dejaré en paz por ahora –le sonríe, mientras voltea de nuevo hacia enfrente y reanudan la caminata, con la Yuki Onna detrás de ella.−Además, el amo Nurarihyon también debe de estar hablando con el amo Rikuo, así que no me preocupo. ¡Ya me imagino su cara! Así que agradece que yo tenga más tacto que él para estas cosas.−sonríe de forma tierna – en serio que extrañaré tu compañía, ¡me quedaré sin alguien con quien conversar por las noches! Aunque claro, supongo que en tu caso no será así ¿verdad?−ríe pícaramente, para después ponerse un poco triste− Aún recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y siempre andaba tras de ti, asegurándome de que no congelaras nada. Mucho se dice del joven amo cuando era pequeño, pero tú no te quedas atrás, aunque es increíble que él siendo humano te haya superado –no puede evitar reírse − Creo que te educamos muy bien, y no es por alabarme a mí misma, pero en particular yo hice un estupendo trabajo. Setsura estaría más que encantada al verte este día, te lo aseguro −Llega frente a la habitación y desliza la puerta entrando primero. Al ver que no ingresa, suspira divertida y un poco culpable −Vamos Tsurara, entra, deben estarte esperando en el salón. Prometo que ya no haré más comentarios… ¿Tsurara?

Al escuchar solo silencio de su parte desde hace un rato, voltea de nueva cuenta hacia el pasillo, encontrándolo vacío.

_**o0o**_

− ¿¡Donde esta Yuki Onna!−una muy indignada Kejoro ha regresado al salón, donde todos sus amigos se encuentran más que alcoholizados compartiendo la mesa principal con Nurarihyon.

− ¿Ahora qué demonios… pasa contigo?−Ao apenas puede mantenerse sentado y más aún conectar correctamente las palabras.

− ¡Pues pasa que la iba acompañando a nuestra habitación y cuando volteé ya no estaba! –prefiere omitir la parte donde la dejó hablando sola como una loca.− ¡Llevo buscándola por un largo rato y no la encuentro!

− ¿No notas que alguien más falta en la habitación, Kejoro?−el anciano Nura hace un movimiento con su mano, indicándole que mire a su alrededor.

De repente, los ojos de la ayakashi se abren con sorpresa –El amo Rikuo tampoco está…

−Así es. Al parecer, la celebración no estaba siendo muy de su agrado y decidió poner cartas en el asunto−una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro antes de tomar un trago de sake – Se han fugado.

Aun sorprendida, la youkai cabellera toma asiento junto a Kubinashi, para después pasar del asombro a la felicidad total en medio de su repentina risa –Parece que el amo Rikuo no olvido mi opinión acerca de un novio que se respete. ¡No esperaba menos de él!

− ¡Que romántico!− exclama Torii con una sonrisa, mientras Kurotabo la observa disimuladamente. Ella se sonroja un poco al darse cuenta, aunque no aparta la mirada.

−Sí, muy romántico−suspira la youkai castaña mientras toma del brazo cariñosamente a Kubinashi –Pero aun así… ambos me la van a pagar cuando regresen. –la sonrisa algo macabra les hace sudar frio a todos, pero ella actúa como si nada − ¿Me pasas la botella de sake, Ao?

_**o0o**_

Siente movimiento a su alrededor, así como la quietud en el exterior. Tsurara abre los ojos de repente, dándose cuenta que se ha quedado dormida.

−Has despertado.−voltea un poco su rostro, encontrándose con una mirada rubí que la mira divertido. Rikuo la mantiene abrazada de los hombros junto a su cuerpo.

−Lo lamento− exclama apenada.

−Descuida, solo fueron unos minutos…casi llegamos.

Primero dirige su mirada hacia el asiento de enfrente de forma distraída, donde reposan el _uchikake_ y el _tsunokakushi. _Después con curiosidad, se separa del Nura para acercarse a la ventana, observando que el carruaje que los transporta transita por un paraje solitario lleno de árboles. Vuelve a su lugar anterior, esta vez con una sonrisa.

− ¿Cree que tendrá problemas por habernos marchado de esa forma?

−No creo que al abuelo le importe mucho, aunque no estoy muy seguro con respecto a Kejoro.−está seguro que de una u otra forma se vengará. –Además, ya estaba cansado de que mis obligaciones me persiguieran hasta el punto de no compartir un momento con mi esposa.

−Amo Rikuo, hemos llegado−la voz del youkai- transporte se deja escuchar de forma potente, mientras la puerta se abre. El primero en bajar es el Nura, quien le ofrece su mano a la Yuki Onna para ayudarla. Aunque cuando se dispone a hacerlo, el ayakashi la toma de la cintura para tomarla en sus brazos de un solo movimiento.

−Gracias Oboro-guruma, puedes regresar a la Casa Principal− y con da media vuelta con una sonrojada Tsurara en brazos, para comenzar el recorrido a la entrada de la casa que se alza frente a ellos. Su arquitectura, a pesar de que es muy parecida a la de la Casa Principal parece ser un poco más moderna y menos grande en cuanto a tamaño, pero aun así resulta encantadora con su gran patio y los frondosos árboles que se encuentran dentro de la propiedad.

Aun cuando sabe que no la dejará caer, afianza sus brazos detrás del cuello del peliblanco. Al llegar a la puerta de la entrada, no hace falta ni llamar o llave alguna, porque gracias a la sangre de Nurarihyon ya se encuentran dentro de ella. Ya en el recibidor, baja a Tsurara con algo de reticencia mientras la toma de la mano y caminan por el pasillo.

Las luces se encuentran encendidas, lo que hace que Rikuo sonría de forma divertida mientras niega con la cabeza− Mamá.− de seguro ella mando a alguien a que arreglara la casa antes de que abandonaran la Mansión.

−La casa es hermosa –exclama fascinada, observando cada rincón.

−Fue un regalo de mi padre para mi madre, antes de que yo naciera –pasan frente a la cocina – Por lo que me dijo hace mucho, no muy lejos de aquí se encuentra el lugar donde solían pasar tiempo juntos después de conocerse. Y donde él le propuso matrimonio. No muchos saben de su existencia.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, se topan con una habitación. El desliza la puerta, dándole el paso a la chica. Una vez adentro, lo único que ilumina la habitación es la luz de la luna que entra por la puerta que da hacia un jardín exterior, en el cual se puede ver el reflejo de esta sobre el estanque que hay ahí.

Con pequeños pasos, camina hasta la puerta, admirando el hermoso jardín lleno de flores y árboles. Se queda parada, mientras con un suspiro cierra los ojos. Aún en la puerta, Rikuo solo la observa, mientras después la cierra y camina hacia ella hasta llegar a su lado. Solo observan hacia afuera, disfrutando del silencio.

En un momento dado, él voltea hacia ella, mirándola detenidamente. Ella también lo mira ahora, al sentir su mirada sobre sí. Un largo mechón de cabello cae sobre su rostro, por lo que quitándolo con un movimiento, hace lo mismo con un par de _kanzashi, _permitiendo que su cabello azulado caiga como cascada por sobre su espalda y hombros.

−Me gusta más tu cabello así−él también ha quitado una mecha de cabello de su rostro, para acariciar una de sus pálidas mejillas, sintiendo en su mano una lagrima fría.−¿Tsurara…?

Niega suavemente –Lo lamento… aun no puedo creer que estemos aquí. Que yo esté aquí−sonríe tenuemente –incluso en este instante, siento como si todo esto solo fuera una ilusión…

−Te aseguro que ambos estamos aquí. Juntos. –le sonríe enternecido− Yo también siento lo mismo…aun no puedo creer que seas mi mujer. Que pueda tomar tu mano de la forma en que lo hago, que pueda besar tus labios…

Con un leve sonrojo y aun con lágrimas cayendo como frías perlas sobre sus mejillas, pone sobre la que reposa en su rostro una de sus pálidas manos, para besar la palma de la mano de su esposo en un gesto tan puro e ingenuamente sensual que hace sonrojar al Nura. Atrae a la dama de las nieves a su cuerpo de forma delicada con su mano libre, acariciando su cintura sobre la blanca tela del kimono.

Después de limpiar sus lágrimas, se acerca hasta ella hablando en su oído –Perdón por haber tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta…−es una de las cosas que hasta hoy se reprocha y que jamás se perdonará.

Ella sonríe tenuemente, para después dejar de lado su vergüenza y hablarle también igual −…Mi corazón de cualquier forma, pasase el tiempo que fuese…hubiese sido tuyo…te amo Rikuo…

Con una sonrisa victoriosa al escucharla hablar así, se separa un poco para verla a los ojos−Yo también te amo, Tsurara.

De nueva cuenta la observa detenidamente, admirando sus ojos dorados, su delicada silueta, su pequeña boca carmesí. Deslumbrándose con lo irrealmente hermosa que es, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla, toma sus labios con los suyos. El suave contacto de sus bocas se ha convertido en uno profundo y necesitado, él tomándola de la cintura con firmeza y ella enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de su nuca que de un momento a otro han dejado de ser blancos para convertirse en castaños.

Al separarse en busca de un poco de aire, ambos se encuentran con sus rostros sonrojados y los nervios a flor de piel. La ayakashi desvía la mirada, sin saber qué hacer. Rikuo observa como entrelaza sus manos, tratando de que no note el temblor en ellas. Aun así, él toma sus manos entre las suyas.

−Tsurara…

−Estoy bien, es solo…yo nunca he…yo no…−y mejor guarda silencio, antes de seguir balbuceando. Evita a toda costa mirarlo.

Toma una de las manos que acuna entre las suyas, colocándola sobre su pecho, justo donde su propio corazón de haya palpitando de forma desbocada. Ella al sentirlo de esa forma, lo mira con preocupación para después abrazarlo, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Rikuo– ¿Se encuentra bien?

−Sí, estoy bien…yo también estoy nervioso−musita con una sonrisa en efecto, nerviosa, abrazándola suavemente mientras cierra los ojos. La paz que se respira en ese instante, hace que se olviden de todas sus dudas, miedos e inseguridades como por arte de magia.

Después de estar así un par de minutos, siente como se mueve entre sus brazos y una ligera opresión sobre su boca y al abrir los ojos, puede ver como Tsurara lo besa suavemente mientras corresponde su gesto, el cual cada segundo se va volviendo más profundo. Sus sentimientos haciéndose cada vez más fuertes con cada segundo que pasa; haciendo que sus corazones latan de nueva cuenta desbocados mientras ambos se sientan en el futón junto a ellos, en ningún momento rompiendo el beso.

Solo que esa vez, no existe nada que los haga dudar en absoluto.

_Su pálida mano recorriendo tímidamente su fuerte abdomen por sobre el haori. _

_Su sonrisa amable y sus ojos felinos llenos de timidez, deseo y amor._

_Unos pequeños labios carmín que en ese momento podrían competir con la mismísima sangre._

_Una cálida respiración sobre un cuello hasta ahora inmaculado, ahora marcado por otros labios._

_El sonido de la delicada seda al ser despojada de ambos cuerpos. _

_Un sinfín de "te amo" susurrados en cualquier oportunidad donde sus labios no se encuentran con la piel del otro._

_La sensación de ser uno mismo. _

… _Y una promesa de amor irrevocable, bajo la noche. Bajo la luna._

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte de "Bajo la luna" uffff xD.<em>

_Aquí un poco de la fiesta, en la que de última hora fueron invitados Kiyo y compañía. También apareció Osamu, el amigo de Nurarihyon, un poco de KuroxTorii (me en-cantan esos dos! *w*) y un poco de KejoxKubi (¿qué tal los comentarios de Zen y Kejoro? Cada uno de los novios tuvo su momento incomodo xDD) Tenía muchas ganas de despellejar a Kana, pero como se pudieron dar cuenta, al final trate de hacerla sufrir de una forma elegante y realista, según yo xD. _

_Y bueno, también le puse miel, miel, miel al incluir la noche de bodas de esos dos. Nota mental: Nunca ver una película como "La chica del dragón tatuado" si un segundo después quieres escribir diabetes…no fluyen las ideas como deberían porque lógicamente el nivel de azúcar en la sangre cae en picada (se las recomiendo enormemente si son de mente abierta, muy buena y brutalmente realista… bueno, quien demonios me entiende? xDD Pero en serio, muy buena película, Lisbeth Salander es mi heroína! :3) _

_La última parte fue la más difícil de escribir, dejando de lado el rollo de la peli…simplemente, creo que escribir lunas de miel no es lo mío xDDDDD y por los sentimientos y eso, pero espero que les haya gustado :') _

_Creo que mi comentario está muy sin gracia, pero aún tengo tarea que hacer –el lunes de regreso a la escuela 7.7- y desafortunadamente no se hará sola u.u_

_Saludos como siempre a Suki (la Beteada luego, hay que vivir el ahora (¿?) xD. No es cierto, cuando tú puedas querida Suki n.n), Lonely Athena (en la fecha acordada! Es un milagro, aleluya! xD), IchiRuki07 (ayyyyyyyy! Muchas gracias por tus muy lindos comentarios en, me parece, todas mis historias de NnM, me alegro que te hayan gustado y bienvenida! :), a Citsimsan, Taeyon-Oikawa, a Ivancho, Tsurara 12012 y a todos, todos lo que lean esto! Como siempre, muchas gracias chicos _

_Saludos! _


End file.
